Balloon Boy
Informacje= Balloon Boy ' '(Pol. Balonowy Chłopiec), w skrócie BB, jest jednym z nowych antagonistów w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Istnieje jeszcze Balloon Girl, w skrócie BG '(Pol. Balonowa Dziewczyna),' która czasem znajduje się pod biurkiem. Wygląd Balloon Boy jest animatronikiem podobnym do człowieka, z trójkątnym nosem, kremową cerą, niebieskimi oczami, jasnopomarańczowymi włosami i uśmiechem na twarzy. Podobnie jak inne zabawkowe animatroniki ma różowo-czerwone policzki. Warto zauważyć że kiedy przypatrzymy się jego ustom możemy dojrzeć tam coś podobnego do oczu. Nosi czerwono-niebieską koszulkę w paski, na której znajdują się dwa czarne guziki (gdy nie jest w naszym biurze posiada on białe guziki) oraz czapkę-śmigiełko z takim samym wzorem i kolorami co koszulka. Oprócz tego ma niebieskie spodnie, brązowe buty, żółty balonik z czerwonym paskiem oraz tabliczkę z napisem '"Balloons!". Zachowanie BB nie porusza się, aż do 2 Nocy. Znajduje się on w Kąciku Zabaw, a gdy chce się dostać do Biura, przechodzi przez Lewy Szyb Wentylacyjny. Kiedy się przemieszcza, gracz może usłyszeć, jak mówi lekko zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem "'''Hi!" lub "Hello!". Czasem (najczęściej, kiedy znajduje się w Biurze) tylko chichocze. BB nie wejdzie do Biura, kiedy jest w wentylacji, a gracz ma założoną maskę Freddy'ego. Jednak gdy gracz go zignoruje i sprawdzi kamerę, BB wejdzie do naszego biura i zacznie się głośno śmiać, albo gdy animatronik będzie przed nami stał i uda nam się przeżyć, wkładając maskę, ekran poza maską się zrobi czarny (jak zwykle) i BB jest w biurze, jeśli był w wentylacji. Wyłączy całkowicie latarkę oraz światła wentylacji, co skutkuje zaatakowaniem przez Foxy'ego. Balloon Boy nie opuści biura, dopóki noc się nie skończy. Ciekawostki * Pomimo, że Balloon Boy jest uciążliwy, ze względu na odgłosy jakie wydaje, nie jest on agresywny. Nie atakuje on gracza bezpośrednio, więc jest on jedynym animatronikiem, który w drugiej części gry nie posiada Jumpscare'a. * BB i Marionetka to jedyne animatroniki, które nie posiadają swoich odpowiedników w FNaF 1, co czyni ich kompletnie oryginalnymi, nowymi postaciami w FNaF 2. ** Ta dwójka jest również jedyną parą animatroników, które nie przypominają wyglądem zwierząt. Po Balloon Boy'u widać, że jest chłopcem. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik, który mówi pełne słowa, nie zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem. * Co ciekawe Balloon Boy teleportuje się od razu do Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego bo na żadnej innej kamerze się nie pokazuje. * Kiedy znajduje się w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjny, jego balonik i znak znikają. W Biurze w jakiś sposób je odzyskuje. Prawdopodobnie w szybie trzyma je za sobą. * BB jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, którego oczu endoszkieletu nigdy nie pokazano (drugim jest Toy Bonnie). ** Mimo to czasami możemy dostrzec screen Toy Bonniego bez jego oczu, co czyni Balloon Boy'a jedynym takim animatronikiem. * Nigdy nie pokazano części endoszkieletu Balloon Boya, co może wskazywać na to, że w ogóle go nie posiada. * BB ze wszystkich animatroników może najdłużej zostać w biurze. * Możliwe, że jego śmiech i wypowiadane słowa przyciągają nowsze animatroniki do Biura, ponieważ Phone Guy wspomina, że reagują na hałasy i ruchy w miejscu, gdzie są ludzie. * Inna wersja Balloon Boy'a może pojawić się pod biurkiem w naszym biurze, nazywana jest ona Balloon Girl. * BB to jeden z 4 animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w korytarzu przed Biurem, zanim do niego wejdą. Pozostałe to Toy Bonnie, Marionetka oraz Chica. * Jego figurka za ukończenie Custom Night "Noc Odmieńców" (ang. Night of Misfits) ma okrągły, czerwony nosek stykający się z jego oczami, zamiast jego zwykłego, trójkątnego nosa. * BB jest jednym z 2 animatroników, które w nagrodę za przejście Custom Night, jest przedstawiony jako figurka. Drugim jest Toy Bonnie. * Kiedy Balloon Boy jest w Biurze w tym samym czasie co Bonnie, Chica, Freddy lub Toy Freddy, nie można go (BB) zobaczyć, jednak słyszymy jego śmiech. ** Golden Freddy i BB mogą zostać zauważeni razem (w biurze), ale bardzo rzadko. * Kiedy spojrzymy na kamerę w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjnym lub na pokój gier ma czarne guziki, ale w biurze są białe. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane słabym oświetleniem lub jest to zwykły błąd. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik niewspomniany przez Phone Guy'a. * Jego śmiech czasem słychać mimo, że się nie porusza. * Czapeczkę BB można zdjąć z jego głowy. Jest to pokazane w jednym z teaserów do FNaF 3. * Jest teoria, że Balloon Boy jest tylko halucynacją(ale tak jakby usuwa tą teorie to że ma maskę w pudełku z animatronikami w FNaF 3). * BB jest sprzedawcą balonów. * Gdy usłyszymy 5 razy Balloon Boy'a wiemy że jest już w wentylacji w biurze i musimy założyć maskę. * BB prawdopodobnie został dodany tuż przed wyjściem gry. Świadczą o tym: ** W wentylacji znikają jego balony i tabliczka. ** Jego kolor guzików jest różny w wentylacji i burze. * Scott zamieścił na swojej stronie Phantom BB z napisem "Guess who?" (PL. Zgadnij kto?) z dziesiątką pod spodem. * W Party room 4 istnieje podobny do Balloon Boy'a Paperplate. Możliwe,że jest to pierwsza wersja BB,ale nie jest to potwierdzone. * BB posiada jednego odpowiednika - Phantom Balloon Boy'a. * Gdy BB jest w biurze i spojrzymy na jego usta, możemy zauważyć coś podobnego do oczu. W oczach Marionetki podczas jumpscare też możemy zobaczyć coś podobnego do oczu. * Gdy BB jest w biurze i do biura dostaje się stary animatronik albo Toy Freddy to BB znika ale gdy założymy maskę na czas i przeżyjemy to BB się pojawi. |-|Galeria= BBStartOff.png BBStartOn.png BBAirVent.png BBOfficeAirVent.png BBOffice.png BBDraw.png BBDoll.png TheGameAreaBrightened.png BB_Icon.png Baloon Boy.png FNaF_2_-_Game_Area_(Balloon_Boy_y_Mangle).png Ballon boy 1.png|BB w Minigrze z FNAF3 Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki